


Walter.

by Icanwritesee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Victor's a stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanwritesee/pseuds/Icanwritesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor is a jerk, and John and Sherlock are In Love. nothing new under the Sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walter.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elessar_undomiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/gifts).



> my dear fandom friend has recently had her birthday and this is my very belated gift.  
> I hope you enjoy. once again, happy birthday, and don't let the bastards grind you down <3

John sighed deeply, going back to sweeping the counter. he was so bored by the lack of movement that he wished he had brought his textbook with him to catch up on bloody organic chemistry he seemed unable to grasp on. at this time of the day - in the early afternoon hours - Speedy's was practically empty even though the cafe was one of the most popular places among young and busy Londoners.  
upon hearing the ringing of the bell, John raised his eyes to see dark-haired geek entering the room. oh, _that one_. John felt himself smile a bit at the sight. the geek was rather quirky, always quick to use different name.  
\- hello, John - he greeted withhis pleasant rumbling voice that did weird things to John every time he heard it.  - I'll take a cappuccino, as always.  
\- of course, Walter - John answered and set to work on his beverage, but stopped to add jokingly: - I'd like to get to know your real name first, just to be sure you're not actually named Roger, Albert or Walter or something equally ridiculous.  
\- ridiculous, as in what? - the boy sat on the other side of counter on the high stool directly in front of John. for some reason, John seemed to enjoy his presence and sharp wit. right now, the semi-stranger raised his thick brow at the barista that shrugged while measuring the amoung of coffee beans needed for a single cappuccino.  
\- oh, you know. something like Archibald or Cuthbert, stuff like that.  
the boy snorted quietly at that.  
\- you seem to operate under the impression I wouldn't make work being named bold prince or famous and brilliant, John. _really_?  
he and his public school language.  
\- you're right, that was very silly of me to think, your ego is way too big to just settle on anything less than prince - John answered, nodding seriously. the client just sat there and smiled at him the smile that was barely smile at all, just the tiniest lift of one corner of his full lips. John longed to kiss those lips since the beginning.  
\- so?  
\- so, what?  
\- what's your _real_ name?  
\- Walter.  
\- ha ha, so hilarious, _Walter_.  
\- let it be known that I am nothing if not hilarious.  
John grinned at him, pouring the beans inside the grinder and realizing that he probably grinned at the man a bit too often to pass as non-romantic interest.

_you're too eager, Watson. he's just another customer._

he mentally winced, noticing Tentacle Victor walking in.  
no one could say Victor wasn't handsome. or self-confident. not when the man practically oozed it from every pore of his body. funniest part? he was very interested in John. John, who thought they would look... odd, like a caveman coupled with some sort of a graceful ballerina. that alone didn't bother him that much if he was being honest. no. it was the way Victor showed his interest - by casually showing up in his classes even though John knew for a fact that Victor studied law. visiting Speedy's every damn time he could was obviously in his plan of driving John Watson bonkers, too. he was slowly beginning to succeed, though. if by 'succeeding' one means nervously checking one's surroundings in fear of seeing Victor Trevor at most unfortunate of times, then Victor was definitely winning.  
this time, Victor positively strutted, looking more like a catwalk fame than future lawyer. John silently cursed Molly's day off when Victor leaned heavily on the counter to face him with a wide smile. the tosser even leaned gracefully, like all he was born to do was to lean.  
\- hello there, pretty boy - Victor breathed, unashamedly winking at the tired barista. - slow day, isn't it?  
\- only mildly busy, John still has three people, including myself, to serve.  
Victor's head snapped up so quickly towards the brunette customer it made John smile a bit.

_well, **that** couldn't have been nice for his spine._

\- who the hell are you? - Tentacle guy asked sharply, suddenly becoming very tense while Walter-or-however-he-was-actually-called scanned his silhouette in what John recognized was his most intriguing feature, and then the man drew in a long breath. _showtime_.  
\- raised by a single, but supporting parent, probably mother that has now two cats, she was supporting, so he wanted to please her and chose law to make her proud. accidentally came out at 18 to family.  
\- John, who is that bloke? and why does he know stuff about me? - Victor cocked his head; the look of confusion took over his handsome face.  
\- I'm John's boyfriend and you're his stalker - brunette piped in once more before John had any chance to answer. - stalker he's really finding very troublesome, and I suggest you leave him in peace in case you wanted for everyone to find out how exactly you show your interest in people because I can and I _will_ do it.  
at this point, Victor's eyes looked like saucers. John watched, mesmerized, at the scene unfolding in front of him.  
\- is that a threat?  
the man rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
\- for God's sake, they really take anyone in for that law things courses. yes, I am threating you, of course I am, you noodle with hair, I'm glad we're finally on the same page here. now, go get yourself laid by someone with matching intelligence level or something equally mundane and leave him the fuck alone before I start digging for serious shit you wouldn't want to see light of day.  
Victor could only stare, stunned, insulted by a stranger.  
\- leave me alone, you... _freak_!  
something snapped inside John. he was beside Victor in seconds, and without another word, he grabbed the collar of Trevor's pristine white shirt and roughly yanked as if trying to shake some sense into the man.  
\- I am giving you five seconds to apologize to my friend here for calling him names before I throw you out - John all but growled. - just remember, the next time I hear you calling him anything other than his name, I'm going to beat your ass up, and you won't find it pleasurable.  
\- okay, okay! I'm sorry, can you let me go now?!  
after a beat, John released his grip.  
\- now get the fuck out of my cafe - he suggested almost warmly. Victor looked like he was going to say something, but in the end thought better of it, turned around and just left.  
\- his fucking nerve! - John still seethed while going back to his place behind the counter, but cool fingerswrapping around his wrist stopped him in his track. he looked up at his suddenly very quiet friend. - you okay?  
\- that... umm... thing that you did... was... good.  
John smiled.  
\- you're very welcome, always happy to threaten some idiot.  
he went back to preparing brunette's long forgotten bewerage. seeing as he was working himself up to say something, with a practiced movement, John quickly painted a wonky picture in his latte foam and presented it to his crush/friend with a proud smile stretching his face.  
\- here you are, my famous latte for you!  
the man was awfully silent, staring at something above John's left arm and not paying attention to the world around him. John curiously cocked his head.  
\- William Sherlock Scott Holmes - he exclaimed after what seemed a small eternity. his voice sounded clearly, like always. - that's the whole of it. but I prefer Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes.  
\- uh... sorry?  
\- my name - the man - _Sherlock_ \- said.  
\- oh... suits you, actually.  
Sherlock blushed a bit at the compliment, finally looking up to the counter, where his coffee sat waiting for him.  
\- John, what is that?  
John's hand went to his nape to scratch the uncomfortableness away.  
\- I thought. I normally draw names or stuff people want to have on their foams, but since I didn't know your real name, thought the bat would suit you since you're almost like a superhero with the deducing thing, it's so brilliant... I know it's silly, you don't have to drink that.  
Sherlock's lips popped open.  
\- you... you think I'm... brilliant?  
\- 'course you are. you're brilliant. absolutely brilliant.  
Sherlock could only blink. after a while, John cleared his throat.  
\- you sure you're okay?  
\- that's not what people normally say - Sherlock choked out. - that I'm brilliant, I mean.  
\- wonder why. you're absolutely brilliant for me.  
full lips curled in a shy smile with more than a hint of blush covering his royal cheekbones. John saw the opportunity and he took it.

_now or never, right?_

\- are you free this Friday, Sherlock Holmes? because I'd very much want to take you out for a dinner.  
the man's face a look of cool composure again, but his eyes sparkled.  
\- I'd very much like to let you take me out, then.  
\- oh, gosh, really?!... I mean, that's cool, just...  
Sherlock stretched his long arm for long enough to grab the very front of John's t-shirt and yanked, bringing their mouths together for a rough kiss with clinking teeth and power dominance. after a really satisfying snog, he released the blond barista and chuckled quietly to himself at the very dazed look in John's eyes.


End file.
